


生活很无聊所以我们需要毛绒大狗

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 只是休闲娱乐, 好多废话, 流水账
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: 李永钦说完还是笑了起来，因为他觉得黄旭熙太过可爱。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 20





	生活很无聊所以我们需要毛绒大狗

**Author's Note:**

> 额，基本上是11月到现在以来时不时想起来就在备忘录里写一小段脑洞最后拼接出来的东西，没什么连贯性可能还有错字……总之我写着也很休闲娱乐，祝大家看得开心，不开心也不要骂我谢谢，圣诞快乐！Merry Christmas!

李永钦下飞机的时候找不到换手机卡的针了，又连不上机场的wifi，过完海关才找前台借到电话。他打给金廷祐，问他人在哪里，金廷祐说哎呀呀，记成你明天才回来了。李永钦只好自己打车到金廷祐店里去拿公寓钥匙。到的时候夜场已经开了，李永钦在嘈杂和昏暗中一个卡座一个卡座地找，半天才搂着人黏糊的金店长。

李永钦过去打了招呼，金廷祐介绍怀里的帅哥给他，说叫卢卡斯，是大学体育生。卢卡斯很懂礼貌地站起来打招呼。此人有混血一样的大眼睛，蜜糖色的皮肤，手长脚长，高大漂亮，一下就引人注目。金廷祐艳福不浅啊，李永钦想。

李永钦发现卢卡斯不太说话，不过别人说到好笑的东西的时候他也会笑，他自己一旦进入状态也很会逗人发笑，这就够了。金廷祐拿了钥匙过来，看出来卢卡斯一直盯着李永钦不放，于是又揽过他的肩膀。李永钦识趣，拍拍金廷祐的屁股让他好好玩，最后又扫了一眼卢卡斯才离开。

回家后李永钦第一时间洗澡上床，懒得收拾行李，任由大包小包散落在地上，他自己穿着浴袍趴床上玩手机。金廷祐发消息说你还有东西放我这里没拿，李永钦还没问是什么，就听见门铃响了。

开门，穿着运动套装的卢卡斯出现在门口。廷祐哥说，卢卡斯伸手去拉紧身训练裤侧边的拉链，你忘记拿车钥匙了，说完他掏出来一个挂了比卡丘吊坠的车钥匙递给面前只穿了浴袍的人。

李永钦挑眉问他，怎么还去跑了步？卢卡斯说刚刚喝酒太热了，出来就想跑一下。李永钦把他从头看到脚，又从脚看到头，你还回去换衣服了？他问。卢卡斯说我是晚上的训练结束后就过去的，衣服都换在廷祐哥的车里。

哦……体育生。

接过钥匙，李永钦本来想说声谢谢就打发体育生回去，但上下打量一番来人漂亮的样子和迷人的肉体，到底舍不得。他想了想说你进来等一下吧，他侧身让开门口的通道，露出屋里杂乱的地板和床。我也带了东西给金廷祐，李永钦对卢卡斯说，你帮我捎给他。

卢卡斯进来了，在客厅沙发上坐着。李永钦到床那边弯腰去翻行李箱，顺便摸过手机去给金廷祐发消息，问他怎么舍得把自己的小玩具让出来？金廷祐像是早就等他来问，几乎秒回说，他不懂分寸，搞到我痛死了，几天不能正常走路。真不愧是金廷祐，李永钦撇撇嘴，连自己恋痛的癖好他都记得一清二楚。

李永钦从箱子里随便翻了一个装着小檀木佛珠手串的盒子，递给陷在沙发里玩手机的小男生。其实卢卡斯不小了，至少一米八，但是脸总是看起来还像隔壁球场少年球队踢球的男孩。卢卡斯收好东西，抬头和站在旁边只穿浴袍的男人对视，他眼睛好大，看得李永钦心都快化了。时间在二人中间停止了一会。还是李永钦先开口问，你还有什么事吗？问完他有点后悔，这也太像在下逐客令了。没想到卢卡斯低头说，我，其实还有点不太想走。

李永钦松了口气，他们终于抛开了见面的借口，回到了最初的剧本上。他让卢卡斯去洗澡。他又趴回床上玩手机，无聊地等待。浴室的水声停了，过了一会卢卡斯下身裹着一条浴巾出来，欺身压到还在instagram上修图的李永钦身上，像人来疯的大狗一样又亲又蹭。

金廷祐说的没错，体育生确实没轻没重，李永钦痛得要爽死了，叫床叫到隔壁的人捶墙抗议。李永钦不让他射在自己身体里，卢卡斯就乖乖地释放在他背上。去清洗的时候他们在浴室里又做了一次，出来后两个人累得在倒在床上，像八爪鱼一样缠在一起。李永钦竟然睡着了，睡得那么死，连梦都没有做，像深深地陷进了泥潭里。早上卢卡斯起床去上课的动静才把他弄醒，原来是来找他交换联系方式。

李永钦还在迷糊中，哼哼着说，去问你廷祐哥要钱。清醒了点后他才发现自己误会了，也不顾自己下身的痛苦，赶在小朋友自尊受伤离开房间前下床过去抱住他，猫一样痴缠，亲吻他的侧颈，喃喃地跟他道歉。

他们交换了联系方式，临走时二人又在门口恋恋不舍，李永钦没见过这么漂亮的大男孩，眼神不住地在他的大眼睛，鼻子和可爱性感的嘴唇之间流连，最后又亲了一会才正式分开。卢卡斯自尊受伤当然没那么容易就痊愈，但不知为什么，对着李永钦他就是没办法认真生气。

上午李永钦跟前两天海外摄影展的团队和自己的编辑大会连小会地忙活，在中午去吃饭的车上才有空点开新加的好友信息。原来卢卡斯学名黄旭熙，李永钦又翻他相册，果然是体育生，还在海边训练划龙舟，上衣被波浪浸得湿透了，勾勒出他胸腹的线条。比不穿还要厉害一点。

李永钦给大学生发消息：我让金廷祐把你留在他那里的东西都清出来了，你下午来我这里拿一下。

黄旭熙训练结束后来了，还穿着白色的耐克外套，戴着吸汗的发带。他们在李永钦家沙发上做爱，李永钦发出的每一声呻吟都带有一点点鼻音，让黄旭熙非常，非常，非常喜欢，欲罢不能，几乎要把李永钦钉死在沙发上，成为只属于他的一团生命体。

李永钦问黄旭熙要不要住他这里，被拒绝了。其实公寓离学校很近，但黄旭熙摇摇头，我其实不习惯住别人家，他说，还是宿舍舒服点。李永钦当然不会强迫他。

他们也不是天天黏在一起，李永钦工作起来整个人几乎失踪，手机都关机。他偶尔闲下来会看看黄旭熙发的动态：黄旭熙真的很爱发些有的没的，有时候是期末考复习周的晚上在宿舍走廊录的，艺术生宿舍房间传来的大提琴小提琴和小号一通乱奏的声音；有时候就是他在训练，做俯卧撑，高抬腿，深蹲；还有时候是他站着训练别人练体能，语气还挺凶的，也许是平时被教练训惯了，所以不自觉地模仿。李永钦看了，有点想以后试试让黄旭熙也这么凶地对自己说话。

他们也会聊天，说些有的没的，但一问一答中间时间隔得总是很长。一天黄旭熙没头没尾地给他发来一个哭脸，两个小时后开完会李永钦才回复怎么了，黄旭熙说鞋丢了。

李永钦好笑地问他，怎么鞋子也能丢？又问，丢的哪双啊，要不我再买一对送你。

黄旭熙回复说他把鞋扔洗衣机里又扔烘干机里，等想起来去收的时候，一对空军一号只剩一只了。

李永钦正在工作室修图，差点把咖啡喷出来，编辑老师问他没事吧，他说没事，然后打开nike官网看空军一号的页面，又发消息问黄旭熙的鞋码。

李永钦浪费了几乎一下午来摸鱼逛nike官网，编辑老师要下班的时候他才开始认真工作，因为黄旭熙又找到了鞋：原来是被别人裹在衣服里收错了。他还发来一张照片，李永钦点开一看，是那对空军一号，摆在黄旭熙宿舍的窗台上，像一对白色的翅膀。

还有一天晚上李永钦睡不着觉，给黄旭熙打facetime过去，被挂断了。李永钦还没来得及不爽，对方又回了过来。屏幕里漆黑一团，只能在手机屏幕微弱的灯光下看清黄旭熙脸的轮廓。黄旭熙说哥，我好冷啊。李永钦以为他在讲空虚寂寞冷之类的段子，翻白眼说大夏天的你冷什么。

黄旭熙起来去开自己床边的阅读灯，李永钦这才发现他整个人紧紧裹在被子里。是真的冷啊，哥，黄旭熙又压低了一点声音说，刚刚我室友起来调空调，调到十六度，黄旭熙吸了吸鼻子，我起床要调高温度，他说，结果空调怎么调都没反应。

李永钦忍笑听着，屏幕里黄旭熙突然起身，把手机扔到床上，只剩下一片黑。过了一会他回来说室友出门了。好冷，他又重复，把被子裹紧了一点。

李永钦清了一下嗓子，他说，你摸下你自己，就不热了。黄旭熙愣了一下，才明白他什么意思，于是换了只手拿手机，右手伸进被子里去。哥也在自慰吗？他问，想想我们上次怎么做的吧，哥用嘴舔我的……我的下面，好湿，好舒服，哥的里面也很紧，夹得我一进去就想射……

李永钦当然在抚慰自己，不仅前面，后面也在自己弄着。黄旭熙略带沙哑的声音说出那种话，虽说李永钦平时随口说的都比它们过分几倍，但毕竟是黄旭熙，是他笨笨的小狗说出来的，还是很快就把李永钦全身都点着了。黄旭熙还说喜欢他的胸，他当然照做，伸手去揉两个乳尖，自己忍不住叫出声来。

他们最后一起射了。黄旭熙打了个喷嚏，看来真的很冷。李永钦问他要不要来自己家住，其实他是想搂着大狗狗男孩睡觉，舒服。大学生拒绝了，说明天早上有课，要记attendance，然后把手机拉近，屏幕上只露出他两个大眼睛，哥，晚安，他说。

之后李永钦偶然问起，黄旭熙才说好像是因为他自己一直不记得交空调费，室友在跟自己赌气，结果把空调弄坏了。李永钦于是又一次提起让黄旭熙搬过来和他一起住。他倒也没有生气，或者替人不平，只是觉得卢卡斯好玩，小动物一样好玩，金廷祐说有了卢卡斯就再也不想玩手机，看来是真的。

黄旭熙这次听话了，带着一小行李箱的运动衣和鞋搬了过来。其实李永钦的公寓离黄旭熙的校区比他原来的宿舍还要近，但没想到越近越难准时出门，因为他们早上总是难舍难分。一天晚上回家后黄旭熙在李永钦身上蹭来蹭去，委屈地说，今天早上的课我错过了小测，没记到attendance。李永钦猫一样窝在他怀里，手伸进黄旭熙的裤子里，套弄着黄旭熙的性器，像把玩一种玩具。小测？他抬眼笑着跟大狗对视，你能拿C还是D？跟没记到attendance扣的分还不是差不多。黄旭熙听他这话是在找操，又被摸得舒服了，于是很卖力地把人翻过去，干了起来。

第二天黄旭熙早起，亲了一下还在赖床的李永钦，说哥我走了。李永钦睡眼惺忪看着他的背影，宽肩，穿着大卫衣，好像从动物园逃出来的猴子，还要去赶着上学，好可怜。

他们没确定到底是什么关系，如果说是包养，其实李永钦除了给黄旭熙送礼物请吃饭外，没有直接给过他钱。况且李永钦也不是什么霸道总裁，别人包养他还更有可能。如果说他们在约会，说实话李永钦没时间、没精力也没兴趣去参加大学生的约会。他们只是一起逛过几次街，黄旭熙在卖护肤品的柜台外面等他，他在那几家运动品牌店里抱着臂等黄旭熙试鞋。黄旭熙也从来没有透露过自己在学校有没有男朋友或者女朋友。我们只能算比较亲密的同居炮友，李永钦给自己精确定位。

金廷祐听说黄旭熙搬到李永钦家去了，第一个跑到李永钦工作室去祝贺他成功家养了野生动物。李永钦吸吸鼻子，受不了金廷祐身上喷的香水，太重了，蔚蓝也不能像花露水一样一通猛喷啊。他捏着鼻子问金廷祐原来跟卢卡斯到底什么关系，怎么认识的。金廷祐嘿嘿笑着不说，拿着手机给自己新认识的攻1攻2攻3攻4回消息。李永钦说请他去吃怀石，他这才答应说那等等吃饭的时候告诉你。

金廷祐吃到最后才说，其实卢卡斯是他表弟，本来要去新加坡读书，结果高二的时候跟家里出柜闹了一年，高三学业实在补不及了，找了一圈关系曲线救国才考上体育生。因为儿子跟家里关系尴尬，而金廷祐在大学又认识人（金廷祐在哪里都认识人），卢卡斯爸妈就悄悄拜托金廷祐帮忙照顾一下弟弟。最开始金廷祐当然只是随便应付一下，没想到一天在交友软件上和弟弟配对了，小朋友还主动发消息来聊骚。金廷祐只好被迫担负一点做哥哥的教育责任。

李永钦问金廷祐到底有没有和黄旭熙上过床，金廷祐说就算给他戴十层避孕套我也不敢啊。李永钦无语，为了回敬金廷祐前面把他忽悠得团团转，还没买单就借上厕所溜了。反正金店长是有钱的。

圣诞节前黄旭熙拿到奖学金了，发动态感谢了一圈人，包括他没记到attendance那节课的老师。李永钦才知道他文化课学得竟然也还过得去，没有挂科。黄旭熙在视频里砸吧嘴洋洋得意，笑得嘴巴咧到耳朵根。他们东聊西扯，李永钦不得不回去工作了，临挂电话前黄旭熙突然说了一句哥圣诞快乐，我爱你。李永钦心上猛地中了一箭，僵在原地，黄旭熙以为网卡了，又叫了他两声来确认。李永钦反应过来，笑着说嗯我也爱你，然后劝他早点休息就挂了电话。

为了庆祝，金廷祐在店里给黄旭熙开了一个趴体。席间一通群魔乱舞，有人下跪求婚，有人求复合，两个直男当众接吻，两个奔放的拉拉在舞池中央扯头发扒衣服打架。黄旭熙玩得挺开心的，唯一的遗憾是李永钦因为要赶圣诞deadline所以没来。

平安夜前他们过深圳去吃火锅补庆祝，主要是李永钦馋哥老官。李永钦前一天晚上被折腾到小死在床上，现在还瘫在副驾上补觉。黄旭熙开车往罗湖口岸去，忍不住笑。李永钦眯着眼睛问他有什么好笑，黄旭熙说他想起来去年圣诞节的时候还和人过深圳来买鞋。李永钦皱眉疑惑，鞋这个东西难道不是香港永远比内地便宜吗？黄旭熙像被摁了爆笑键，笑够了才缓过来解释，因为圣诞节商场里吃饭太贵，我去中环吃饭加买鞋的钱都够在深圳买两双鞋了。

李永钦翻个白眼说丢这有什么好笑的，还不是因为你吃的太多。不过说完他还是笑了起来，主要是觉得黄旭熙太可爱。


End file.
